A Song For You
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: Member Number 9 spinoffSanjiXoc Songfic. Even though i hate them


They glared at each other from across the room. Karaoke night at the Sunny Bar. Even if they were nakama, they hated each other to the bone. The two used to be so close, best friends, but, it all ended up like this. Sanji and Takono, those two lovebirds got shot down out of their nest.

"WHO'S GONNA SING FIRST!?" The bartender said

Sanji sighed. He didn't hate her, but , she tries to kill him! It's just that _hostile_ feeling you get after being almost murdered, say, 1500000000000 times.

"I'll go." Sanji calmy replied, as he stepped up on stage. He took the microphone. "This song is Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold, and I would like to dedicate this song to someone, well, you know who you are."

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_Its empty and cold without you here_

_Too many people to wake over_

"Pfttt...ero-cook." Takono muttered

_I see my vision burn _

_I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_The streets we travel on will undergo us in our past_

"That teme, singing my favorite song so beautifully..."Takono muttered

_I found you here, but please just stay for a while_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you, my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you till our time is gone_

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

Sanji glanced at Takono for a second. 'I just want to make you happy.' he thought. The song continued...

_I see my vision burn_

_I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm to young to worry_

_A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to wake over_

Takono just stared at the stage. Was that Sanji? The ero-cook? The jerk? Singing a song for HER?! The thoughts spinning in her head were swimming in her heart. 'Does he still love me...?'

_Newborn life replacing us all, changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here so where do we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?_

_But, girl what if there is no eternal life?_

_I see my vision burn, _

_I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_A melody, a memory, of just one picture_

"That ero-ero, I see where he's going with this." Zoro smiled and looked over at Takono, who was so happy she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip, but, it was forced into a smile, free from teethy bonds.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to wake over_

_Trials in life, questions none of us existing here_

_Don't want to die alone without you here_

_Please tell me what we have is real_

'It is real, dammit! Now get over here and tell me that like a man!' Takono thought. She could feel tears rolling down. Quickly, she wiped them away and pulled herself together. But the song kept coming, and along with it a wave a of emotions filling her up.

_So what if I never hold you near? Or kiss your lips again?_

_So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see_

_Please don't leave me_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life questions none of us existing here_

_Don't want to die alone without you there _

_Please tell me what we have is real_

'Ahh...I cook-san is a great singer, but, he's trying to prove something.' calmly, Robin turned around.'I knew it.' Takono was still trying to hide her tears, but, blinkly rapidly did not really help. 'My favorite song...dammit Sanji, you could have sang a Beatles song...' Takono thought as the ending came.

_Silence, you lost me, no chance for one more day_

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day_

_I stand here alone_

_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home..._

_

* * *

_That night aboard the Thousand Sunny... 

Takono sighed and stepped on deck, and saw Sanji.

"Sanji-kun..."She reached out to him

He quickly spun around "What is it Takono-chan?"

"I want to say...Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Always being there for me, protecting me, well you know..." She blushed

"I understand.."

"Really?"

"Yes." He closed their eyes and the gap between their faces closed, and their lips touched. Sanji came to his senses and quickly pulled away.

"Ermmmm." He blushed

Takono smiled. They looked at each other and retreated to their quarters. A quick glance and a good night was said as they descended, leaving each other until day.

_SPOING!_

A spring bounced out of the crows nest, where you could see two nakama giggling.

"You got that Usopp?" Chopper giggled to his long nose nakama.

"Yes! The GREAT CAPTAINNNNN USOPP CAN ALWAYS DRAW A PICTURE OF HIS NAKAMA KISSING!" Usopp said back.

Usopp showed Chopper the picture. An exact realistic sketch, it was hard to belive someone drew it. It showed the two nakama, setteling their difference once and for all. Wait until they found out tomarrow at breakfast. Run Usopp, run!

_SOGE NI GE RO!!_


End file.
